


Tatara's Songs

by mohhmoo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohhmoo/pseuds/mohhmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara sings a lot, and Mikoto quietly enjoys his songs. A lot. Kusanagi gets the idea to record Tatara and give the recordings to Mikoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatara's Songs

**Author's Note:**

> thiiiiiiissssssss is my first post ;w;;;;;;;;; and my first legit-ish fic thing ahahsgdjsfj  
> please go easy on me TTwTT;;;;;;;;; i wrote this for my mikoto who accidentally gave me this prompt sO Y EA h enjoy ; w ; /

" _Yoku mite, suteki ne, kore de motto kanpeki? Nandemo motteru, watashi wa subete_ ," Tatara’s smooth voice filled the HOMRA bar, which had previously been loud and chaotic as usual moments before he opened his mouth and sang out the first few phrases. It took a minute or so for everyone to quiet down completely, but soon they had all focused their ears to Tatara’s voice. He continued,  
“ _Mawari jyuu, tori kakoumu, nante takusan no takaramono? Riku ni aru mono, zenbu te ni ireta_ ,”   
“What are you singing there?” Kusanagi interrupted him briefly, leaning over the bar counter as he asked, and Tatara swiveled around on his bar stool so that he could face Kusanagi, smiling wide like he always was.  
“It’s a song from an American movie about a mermaid who wanted to be human— I translated the lyrics, but I also want to learn the original English too!” Tatara beamed as he explained this, then paused when he felt Anna, who was sitting on the stool to his left (when facing the counter) tap his elbow lightly.  
He grinned, “Would you like me to keep going?” She nodded, watching his face with her wide eyes.  
Tatara nodded back and swirled his stool back around so that Anna was now on his right side, and he was facing the other HOMRA members who had been lounging around on the couches.  
He took a breath and picked up where he left off.  
“ _Nani ni tsukau mono kamo, shiranai no namae mo_..” As he sang he swayed slightly, smiling around at everyone watching him.  
“ _Nee kore, hoshii? Nijyuuko mo aruno… Dakedo_? _Tarinai, nanika_ …” As he sang each word he acted along with it, gesturing with his hands.  
Kusanagi turned away from Tatara’s mini show and noticed Mikoto standing in the corner doorway in the back of the bar, watching Tatara fool around and sing. His face was blank as it normally was, but it seemed to be softened and more relaxed. Peaceful. The Red King looked almost as if he was about to fall asleep where he stood.   
Tatara seemed to now be using spinning from side to side on his bar stool as a form of dancing as he sang.  
“ _Ningen no sumu kuni de, mitai na suteki na dansu— soshite aruku- Nante itta_?” He turned to Anna, grinning, and gently tapped her nose. “Ah - _ashi_ ~!”  
Kusanagi noticed then, though it was hardly noticeable, that Mikoto seemed to be struggling with keeping his normal inexpressive, unreadable face the more Tatara continued with his antics.  
By the time Tatara had finished his song, he had danced around the room with Anna, occasionally nudging one of the guys and spinning around them. When he finally sang out the last note, he bowed deeply at the small round of applause, along with a “you’re a real fuckin’ sissy, Totsuka” which was the eloquently worded input of Yata. The words meant nothing to Tatara, and he kept smiling and laughing, lifting Anna back up onto her barstool.  
By now, Kusanagi had evolved a little plan. A sort of “gift” for his king, whom he had noticed closed his eyes and let himself smile towards the end of Tatara’s song.   
Kusanagi had an old tape recorder in his room which he had never used for anything, and he had deemed it useless for years, but now he had just the right use for it. How perfect.

Over the course of the next week, Kusanagi carried the old tape recorder around with him in his pocket, and whenever Tatara would start to sing, Kusanagi would edge a little closer and hit record, capturing Tatara’s voice. He did this multiple times a day on whichever day Tatara happened to be around, which was most days, and he didn’t stop “sneak recording” his comrade’s songs until the tape recorder had no more space left on it, and only then did he hand it over to Mikoto, who, after discovering the tape recorder’s contents, gave a silent but very appreciative grunt, tucking the recorder away in his pocket to keep it safe and out of the reach of… _certain_ hands.  
The tape recorder didn’t go to waste at all. In fact, Mikoto listened to it whenever he could, which, since he spent most of his time by himself, was quite often. Often enough for people, especially his vassel, to start noticing.   
“King,” Mikoto opened his eyes grumpily and saw Tatara standing above him on the couch where he had previously been attempting to nap.   
“What are you listening to?” Tatara inquired with the most innocent and genuine of smiles.  
Mikoto hesitated for a moment, then stopped the tape player, tucking it into his jacket pocket and closing his eyes again.  
“Nothing.”  
Tatara frowned, puzzled, but decided to leave it.  
The next day was the same, Tatara asked about what his king was listening to, and again, he was not told. This continued for days and days, but Totsuka never received a proper answer, which grew increasingly more frustrating. Tatara was curious. Very curious. _Too_ curious. He was determined to find out what his king had been listening to so much for the past few days. Besides, if King liked it then he was also bound to like it too, right? He was the Vassel of the Red King; why should his king be hiding things from him? 

Tatara sat up on the couch where he had previously been sleeping since… when? He didn’t remember falling asleep, but it was now past one in the morning, and the last thing he remembered was being awake around… maybe three in the afternoon. Oh well. Nothing to be done about that now. He shrugged it off and took the blanket, which he assumed either Kusanagi or Mikoto put over him while he slept, off of his lap and wrapped it around his shoulders, rubbing his still sleepy eyes and shifting his feet onto the ground. The floor was cold, but of course it probably wouldn’t be as bad if he had socks on, but again, oh well.   
He quietly stood up and padded over to the staircase, carefully taking one step up at a time since he couldn’t see all that well. He felt along the wall with his hands and eventually found the door to his king’s room, grabbing the door knob and carefully and quietly turning it, cracking the door open and slipping into the room, which was much darker than the hallway, unfortunately. However, Tatara wasn’t discouraged— he had been in Mikoto’s room enough to have memorized the outlay of it and where everything was, since his king hardly ever moved anything around.  
He felt around gently until he felt the familiar leather of Mikoto’s jacket, picking it off of the desk where it lay and feeling the pockets. _Ah, yes! There it is_. Tatara reached into the right pocket and carefully extracted the tape recorder and headphones. He glanced to the side, making sure his king was still sleeping, which, of course, he was. Tatara smiled, admiring his king’s peaceful face, then turned back to what he had set out to do. He slipped in the headphones and pressed play.  
It took a moment for him to comprehend what he was hearing. A familiar voice? No— he was hearing his own voice?   
“What is this…” Tatara’s voice stuttered as he whispered to himself, not bothering to keep the silly grin off of his face. He listened more; _that’s what my voice sounds like, huh?_ He thought. And after a minute or so he could feel tears running down his cheeks, which were beginning to hurt from his smiling.   
There was a soft grunt and shifting of covers, and Mikoto opened his eyes, still drowsy from sleep. His eyes focused after a moment and he took in what was before him—Tatara sitting on the floor and crying? Tatara sitting on the floor with his headphones in, tape recorder in his hand. And crying.   
Tatara crying.  
 _Shit._  
Mikoto quickly sat up and left the bed, kneeling next to Tatara on the floor and grabbing his shoulders, turning him to see his face.  
Tatara grinned upon seeing his king, who’s face expressed serious concern.  
“Are you alright?” Mikoto asked, gripping his vassel’s shoulders tighter and furrowing his brows.  
Tatara smiled and nodded, tears still continuously streaming down his cheeks.  
 _Holy shit._  
Mikoto reached up and took his headphones out of Tatara’s ears, taking the tape recorder from his hands and putting it to the side.  
“Don’t listen to that… I can explain—“ he started, but Tatara cut him off.  
“No, King, it’s fine—I didn’t know you liked my singing so much.” He grinned more and started laughing quietly.  
“Jesus Christ…” Mikoto muttered, relief washing over his expression. He gently cupped his hands around Tatara’s face and gently kissed his cheeks, stopping the tears from continuing.  
Tatara’s face relaxed, although he still laughed a bit, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head into his king’s hand.   
“I can’t believe you,” Mikoto grunted and stroked Tatara’s cheek with his thumb.  
“Mmm,” Tatara hummed happily and smiled. Sighing and shaking his head, Mikoto lifted his vassel into his arms and placed him into the bed, climbing in after. Tatara turned into his side and wrapped his arms around Mikoto, nuzzling his head under the king’s chin; he could feel his king’s rough hand run through his hair gently.   
“… Do you really like my singing that much?” Tatara’s voice broke the silence.  
“Go to sleep, you asshole.” Mikoto grumbled, earning a small laugh from Tatara.  
“Goodnight, King.” he mumbled.  
“Mph.” was the response he received, along with strong arms wrapping around him and hugging him close. 


End file.
